


Cat's Perception

by rokuxotax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuxotax/pseuds/rokuxotax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma, the cool and calm brain, can break as well.</p><p>   or</p><p>Kenma witnesses a confession and misunderstands the entire situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Hope you guys enjoy this fluffy fic! Is it weird that I love fluff-angst fics? Maybe? Possibly? Probably. Anyway, please enjoy these two Nekoma volley-dorks! love you guys! (｡◕ ∀ ◕｡)

"Today has not been very good," Kenma mused quietly to himself as he watched a pretty and petite girl with curly brown hair smile and touch Kuroo's arm. 

The boy had been busy attempting to pass the boss of game he had invested his (and Kuroo's) allowance and savings on, when said boy with messy black hair had waltzed into his homeroom, a lazy grin spread on his face. Almost immediately Kuroo was practically mobbed by both girls and guys who wanted to speak with him. It wasn't really a surprise to Kenma in all honesty. 

Kuroo was an amazing person. He was funny, kind, and always interesting, not to mention his air of attractiveness and athleticism. Everybody wanted to know and befriend Kuroo, and in some cases, be a little more than buddies. As Kenma looked up from his game and noticed the girl, he did not really have any solid opinion or emotion on the subject until he realized she was blushing and whispering into Kuroo's ear before walking out the class with him.

Suddenly curious, Kenma quickly packed up his gaming device and quietly but quickly glided from his seat and into the hallway where he could see the girl kissing Kuroo's cheek while holding a bag of neatly wrapped chocolates. Kenma felt choked. Obviously, he knew Kuroo had received confessions before, but seeing one in front of his own eyes was something else.

Ripping his eyes away from the pink and red bag decorated with small cat stickers, Kenma glanced at the girl and felt his throat close up once again. She really was pretty. He hair was shiny and flowed in delicate rivulets, pinned back with small bobby pins.  He face was petite and she was dressed in the Nekoma girl-uniform, the skirt showing long and skinny legs as well many curves. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

How could Kuroo  _not_  accept her confession. He was _kissed_   by her.

Never mind the fact that the volleyball captain was already dating Kenma, but the setter was sure a break up would be coming soon. In the back of Kenma's mind, he was shocked when he felt hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He was  _never_   this emotional! Roughly rubbing at his golden eyes, Kenma stepped back and cringed as his shoes made a squeak on the linoleum tiles of the school. 

At the noise, both Kuroo and the girl, who Kenma faintly recognized as the class representative for his class, turned towards him, Kuroo with wide eyes, and the girl with a small smile and a blush.

Unable to form a coherent thought, Kenma turned and ran as fast as his skinny legs could take him, faintly hearing Kuroo chase after him and yell his name. 

"Kenma! Stop!"

Ignoring the voice, Kenma proceeded to run to the club room, where he locked the door and hid under a shelf, his eyes burning. After a terse amount of time filled with only his small whimpers, Kenma found himself relaxing just as he heard a key being inserted and the door being opened, revealing a flustered looking Kuroo holding a key.

"Captain has the key, remember?"

Eyes wide and lips trembling, Kenma pushed himself hard against the wall and tucked into himself, hiding his eyes. 

Suddenly, he felt himself being dragged out and pulled into a warm clothed-chest. "Kenma," Kuroo sighed.

Feeling more tears pulse at his eyes, Kenma quickly tried to escape Kuroo's grasp, panic overtaking him. 

"Kenma!" Kuroo sounded alarmed before calming his voice as Kenma began to hyperventilate. 

Rubbing calming circles into Kenma's hip and back, Kuroo made sure not to pull Kenma to him too quickly and instead, whispered calming assurances and praise. When Kenma finally calmed and breathed normally, Kuroo let the boy go and watched as he looked at the ground. 

After a minute, Kuroo shook his head and placed a hand on Kenma's forearm. "Okay, Ken-," Kuroo tried before he was interrupted by said boy.

"Please Kuroo, it's okay. I don't mind. You can have as many girlfriends as you want. I don't mind! Just please don't break up with me. Don't pretend you don't know me or ignore me. Honest, as long as I can have you just a little bit I don-," as Kenma blurted and cried, he was stopped by a pair of warm lips overtaking his own in a sweet kiss. 

Pulling back, Kuroo enjoyed the breathless look on Kenma's face as he stroked his cheek and wiped away stray tears. 

" _Kenma,_ don't be clueless. How could I ever want anyone else when I've already got you?" 

Smiling a tender smile when Kenma began to blush, Kuroo lowered his face and captured Kenma in one more kiss before picking up the boy and holding him close.

"I don't understand? That gir-"

Sighing, Kuroo shook his head and held Kenma even tighter.

"No, kitten. She wasn't confessing to me... She was confessing to you."

_'Confessing to..."_

Kenma looked up, shocked. "B-but I saw her kiss your cheek," Kenma exclaimed, stroking Kuroo's left cheek.

"She was too shy to give you her bag of chocolates so she went and asked me to do it for her. I couldn't exactly say no, so I said I would do it and she was so grateful, she kissed me," Kuroo explained, his gaze aimed towards the ground, 

After a minute, Kenma was washed with such relief that his shoulders sagged and he actually smiled and hid his face in Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo soon began to laugh with him as he gently combed his hand through Kenma's hair with his fingers. 

"What a misunderstanding," Kuroo shook his head. 

After a moment of silence, Kuroo moved Kenma so the small boy was straddling his lap, his cheeks pink. 

"You know I would never leave you. I'm your for however long you want me," Kuroo whispered. 

Smiling softly while blushing, Kenma tucked a stray hair behind his ear and looked down as he replied. "I know."

"I love you, kitten."

"... I love you too Kuroo."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is folks! Our fluffy, angsty, wonderfully kuroken-y fanfiction. 
> 
> If you guys want more kuroken, please check out my tumblr: kuroken-askbox.tumblr.com 
> 
> Send some messages for Kuroo and Kenma to answer and enjoy more kuroken things!
> 
> Thanks for enjoying this fanfiction and please leave kudos and comments! Love you guys!


End file.
